


春晚rps脑洞

by shark_pond



Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [4]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290
Kudos: 18





	春晚rps脑洞

春晚饱和度这么高，我脑子里黄色饱和度也高怎么了。  
两个脑洞，有一个是rps。  
第一个，小品那个。  
走错方向一直没发现，多可爱的笨笨人妻啊。  
如果是自己一个人，也没碰到人，可能一直错下去，然后迷路了，被雪地小屋的坏坏“救”了。  
笨笨人妻呆呆的呢，傻乎乎。  
被强了一次之后想跑，结果衣服被藏起来，外面超冷的，不想跑了，委屈巴巴回去烤火。  
然后被坏坏骗：手冷吗？我的唧唧超暖和哦。  
笨笨人妻就用凉手去摸，手果然暖和起来了！  
这样子过了一周，笨笨人妻天天被坏坏抱着暖和，还被射一肚子热乎乎的O液。最后坏坏还是给笨笨人妻指路回家啦。  
作为报答，笨笨人妻没有报警。

第二个，RPS。  
春晚结束了，三石，毕竟还小，年轻人，耐不住，当时就找地方把昀给办了，办完了觉得神清气爽，充满了新年吃到第一口美味的快乐。  
然后就回家了。  
现哥呢，毕竟是个大人，忍得住。  
把人带回家，吃了一晚上。  
弟弟在家里回忆着今天吃昀的好味道的时候，没想过人被现哥压着都阿黑颜了。  
毕竟还是年轻啊，论起来真的没有虽然年长仍旧年下的现哥有心机。


End file.
